The THIRD Deadly Sin
by ShinuHoshi
Summary: There are things in life that are worth for the sin it will commit... As for them... well.. they don't really care. hakkaixsanzo


In the forest was a tent. If you enter, you will find four blankets on the ground. There was a little boy, a red haired man and the other two places were empty.

In order to find them you'll have to get out of the tent and walk. Once you hear a loud gushing of water, you'll soon find a waterfall.

---------------------------

^I remember so well^

^The day that you came into my life^

^You asked for my name^

^You had the most beautiful smile^

Somewhere near the waterfall sat two people in the darkness. If you go closer, you will find a blonde man and a dark-haired man. They seem to be staring at the waterfall but the truth is… there watching each other by the end of their eyes.

Even though they doesn't seem to move and talk… They somehow connect to each other.

The blonde stood up and then slowly followed by the other one.

"What's wrong?" The dark haired man asked but the blonde shrugged the question off. The dark haired man frowned. He moved closer to the other man.

"Why?" He asked again. The blonde turned his back on him.

"I don't know." The blonde answered with no emotions.

"What do you mean?" The other one asked again.

"I don't know!" The blonde shouted as he turned around to face the other man.

"Hakkai, I don't know!" he shouted.

"Demo… Sanzo…" The man called as Hakkai whined. The blonde Sanzo placed his hand on his waist and turned his head into his left.

They stayed like that. You could hear the sound of the grasshoppers near by. The gushing of water seems to be mute. There wasn't anything that made sound anymore. Only the soft sounds of the grasshoppers. Hakkai moved closer until they were only an inch apart.

He placed his hands on Sanzo's shoulders, which made the blonde look at him.

"I don't know what's going on with you…" Hakkai started.

"You never told me anything."

Sanzo grunted.

"You know almost everything about me…"

"But never did I know anything from you." Hakkai looked up to confront violet eyes.

"You're not fair." He whined. Sanzo shook off Hakkai's hand and he turned around. He crossed his arms in front of him and he bowed his head.

"You didn't tell me you wanted to know." Sanzo whispered.

"Because I thought you'd hate me if I did." Hakkai replied.

"Baka." Sanzo whispered. He turned around to face Hakkai. He looked through deep into his emerald eyes. He saw sadness, worry and pain. He moved closer to him.

^My life started to change^

^I'd wake up each day feeling alright^

^When you where right by my side^

^Makes me feel things will work out just right^

"Who said anything about hating?" Sanzo asked.

Hakkai moved his hand into Sanzo's cheeks. He shook his head and he smiled. He soon limply dropped his hand into his side. He bowed his head. He slowly moved his hands into Sanzo's waist and pulled him closer.

"Sanzo…" He whispered.

"Would you mind telling me what you feel right now?" He asked as he placed his head on top of Sanzo's shoulder.

"What?!" Sanzo asked in a shouting way.

"Tell me what you're feeling now." Hakkai said with a hint of commandment in his voice.

"Ch."

"Sanzo…" Hakkai whined.

"Fine… It's somehow strange." Sanzo whispered.

"Strange in what way?"

"I knew you'll add another question." Sanzo sighed.

"I don't know. It's… It's new."

"New… okay." Hakkai moved his head to face Sanzo. He smiled, closed his eyes and slowly leaned closer to Sanzo.

^How did you know?^

^That I needed someone like you in my life^

^That there's an empty space in my heart^

^You came at the right time in my life^

Sanzo knew what was coming. Somehow, he wanted to get away but someone inside him pulls him not to. He stayed there.

Hakkai's lips brushed into his. It wasn't even more than a touch as Hakkai move away. Hakkai opened his eyes to look at Sanzo. Violet eyes were questioning emeralds. Hakkai smiled and released Sanzo. He moved backwards and turned around.

He started to walk away.

Sanzo stood there as he stares at the retreating figure of Hakkai. Many thoughts clouded his mind. He didn't want to move for it will stain his pride. But someone inside of him wants him to move. To make a new life. To be who he truly is. He stepped once.

He will not shout. He will not give in… _I won't… I won't… I won't… _

^I'll never forget^

^How you brought the sun ^

^To shine in my life^

^And took all the worries and fears that I have^

"Hakkai!" It went out. Hakkai turned around and smiled at him. Sanzo took away the inches that parts them from each other. He stopped when he was inches away from Hakkai's body.

"I don't know why I'm doing this… but… when I'm with you…" He once again took the remaining inch that parts them. "I'm comfortable." Sanzo finished as he circled his arms around Hakkai's neck and leaned forward to touch Hakkai's inviting lips.

_Through the past that I have been through… Even though you knew what I was… The pain and sorrows that I gave to you… _

_You were still there… Still here…_

_Even though you knew I would decline… You never gave up… You had hopes… and you gave me some…_

_Through the hardships that we went through… Side by side, me an you…_

_And when I thought you would finally leave… I called you out and you stayed…_

_And when I broke down into tiny little pieces…_

_You came back and made me completely whole again._

^I guess what I'm really trying to say^

^It's not everyday that someone like you comes my way^

^No words could express how much^

^I love you.^

~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
